Kaze's History
by gokuichigo2000
Summary: Who is Kaze? He is Goku's second son. Find out his history.(Kaze's my fan character)


**gokuichigo2000: Hi! Me again! Bleach: Saiyan Soul Reaper has been cancel.**

* * *

**Kaze's History**

A baby boy is crying in his mother hands. Crying is not his fate because his destiny awaits him. The boy name is Son Kaze. He didn't look like it but he would soon become a warrior,one of the greatest warrior in history. He was training when he was 5 and he didn't go with his brother named Son Gohan so he basically trained on Earth and he was almost unbeatable. He started his training with Master Roshi and he made up his own tequniques. He then trained in the wilderness to learn how to fly and harmonize with animals. During his training a beast tried to heart his family pet dragon Icarus and he was so angry he was able to achieve SSJ1. With his new found powers he return home to rest from his training.(Note:Now he is 7) When Gohan return the both started to work on their studies until their dad return. It has been a year and a new threat had came to Earth so Kaze,Gohan,and Goku prepare to battle the andriods. Soon Vegeta had return with them and Kaze told his he want to fight one of the andriods and his dad had approve of it. so soon Kaze had gone hand to hand combat with one of the andriods and Kaze was winning. Then Kaze use his most powerful tequnique, the Oniburasutobakudan(demon blast bomb),a powerful greenish blue blast that comes from the the saiyan fingertip,and the andriod was destroy. Docter Gero had nothing left so he escaped but Kaze wouldn't let him. The Z-Fighters follow Kaze. But they were too late. The andriods was awaken. (Note: Goku is sick and had to stay home righ during the battle with Andriod 19). Vegeta, who was already in his SSJ1 had challenge Andriod 18 while Kaze had challenge Andriod 17. Vegeta was badly beaten by Andriod 18 but kaze was handling 17. Kaze then turn SSJ1 which shocked everybody and then took it a step forward and had transformed into ( I kinda made this up) Masuta SSJ1 Kaze. His power was way higher then 17 but then he decided not to fight 17. 17 then did a dirty trick on Kaze. He had grabbed Kaze by the hands and broke it very very hard and had also broke Kaze's left legged very hard and Kaze was unable to move. Then the andriods had escaped(Note:16 is there too). After the andriods had escape Krillin gave the rest of the Z-Fighters senzu beans Kaze told them about Masuta and that he had master it when he was training in the wilderness. Then he had powered up and told them that he was going to his house to check on his dad and flew there. About a day later on the news they had heard about another threat and so Piccolo had decided to go check it out. 2 days ater Piccolo lefted well he had return and had told Kaze and the gang that there was a monster name Cell and that he plans to absorb the 2 andriods. So after that Goku told them to come with him. They flew to the lookout and told them about the hyperbolic time chamber an then Vegeta and Trunks volunteer to go first since he want to become a SSJ2 before Goku and also surpass Kaze's Masuta. Meanwhile Cell had sucessfully absored Andriod 17 and had become Cell Form 2. Tien was able to distract Cell so 18 and 16 so they escape and it work. An hour after that Vegeta and Trunks had completed their training and it was Goku,Gohan,and Kaze turn next. They went into the hyperbolic chamber and began their training.( You know what happens next. Vegeta nearly beats up Cell he let's Cell absorb 18 and Perfect Cell beats up Vegeta and then Trunks turn SSJ2 and battles Cell and loses and then Cell announce a tournment and then Cell flies away and then Trunks goes to Krillin and Vegeta and tells them about the tournment and then they fly to Master Roshi house tell them( the Z-Fighters excluding Goku,Gohan,And Kaze) about Cell and his tournment you know where I'm going). Meanwhile Kaze had achieve SSJ2 and so has Goku and Gohan had achieve SSJ1 and they were finish training so they exit the time chamber. Everybody was shock about Gohan SSJ1 form.10 days later it had come. The Cell games had began. Hercule was first up and he lost easily. Then the real fight began. Goku vs. Cell. After a while Goku told Cell that he quit and that he will leave Gohan and Kaze to him. They we both shock but they were determine to fight. When the fight was almost hitting it's climax cause turn Masuta and then fired a Oniburoasutobakudan at full power and it hit Cell full on but it didn't do anything. ( You also know what happens next, Gohan turns SSJ2 and fights Cell with Kaze. Goku's dies and now there are in the middle of the Kamehameha battle).It look like the end for Kaze and Gohan until Kaze had unlock a new transformation( sorry! It's out of order and he had transformed into it before Goku) SSJ3. He then boost the Kamehameha Wave and it got huger. Gohan then made his even bigger and it had overpower Cell's Kamehameha Wave and now Cell was destroy.(You know what happen next. 7 years later Gohan is 15 and Kaze was 10(Kaze use the dragon balls to become a 10 year old) and Majin Buu appears after the tournment). Now it is the present and Kaze is fightindg Kid Buu.

* * *

**gokuichigo2000: And finish. I say this one was pretty good. I finish my second fanfiction. To you people who do not know what Masuta is it is where Kaze harness nature energy and use that power into his body and it becomes more powerful then a SSJ1.**

**Oh and please Review.**

**GokuIchigo2000 out. Peace!**


End file.
